


my love for you (is many things)

by Bonnie_Bug



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: (slaps the roof of crowley) this demon can fit so much pining in him, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnie_Bug/pseuds/Bonnie_Bug
Summary: wine-dark, star-bright, knife-sharpcrowley’s love for aziraphale can be compared to many thingsthese are just a few of them
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	my love for you (is many things)

**Author's Note:**

> happy (actual) 30th anniversary to good omens!!!! very fitting we’d gotten the date wrong all this time lol
> 
> this has actually been languishing in my google docs since october but I brushed it off and snazzed it up in time for today!! enjoy!!!

my love for you is a wine-dark thing

rich and deep and fermented

it carved its home in this cage of iron

that sits in lieu of bones

and rusted are these ribs of mine

ill-fitted though they are

for my love has worn away their hide

to reveal the pitted heart within

my love for you is a star-bright thing

varied and distant and endless

against my velvet darkened soul

these points of light give refuge

all-encompassing its borders expand

and limitlessly knows no bounds

for my love sparks anew with every thought

each star a snapshot of you

my love for you is a knife-sharp thing

that glints and glitters and gashes

I cannot breathe without its bite

and yet I welcome every sting

although with every slice it brings

it has yet to leave a scar

for my love is scalpel as much as dagger

it heals even as it carves

my love for you is a flame-soft thing

warm and bright and burning

under bushelcover it resides

selfish and desperately hidden safe

I daresn’t let it thunder free

nor set it on pedestal high

for my love is nestled in a tinderbox

one touch would set you alight

my love for you is a sin-crisp thing

sweet and ripe and tempting

the appleflesh snaps between my fangs

and I will never be the same

forbidden though this fruit may be

I cannot regret my choice

for my love has grown from that fragile seed

to bloom greener than I could ever know

my love for you is a church-void thing

empty and dark and cavernous

I could sing praises to your hymns

and my voice echoes back from the rafters

no sermons fall from pastored lips

nor devote churchgoers congregate

for my love is mine and mine alone

a lonesome acolyte for you

my love for you is many things

holy and damned and human

I offer them up for your bright gaze

may your appraisal find them valued

this heart of mine is a bleakful wretch

yet I find it hopefilled still

for my love is built not on my own

but with the promise of you


End file.
